bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanada Raijin
Introduction Raijin is a human who infiltrated into Soul Society in order to learn about Hollows, specifically about their ability to pass between worlds. He has a vested interest in studying it and figuring out how to replicate it. A friend of his has a theory that there are other universes out there and that if any creature could pass into another universe it would be a hollow. Because of this the two of them sought out all the information they could find on hollows. Eventually they decided to travel to soul society to find out more. Appearance Raijin has skin as white as the moon, and hair that is even whiter. His eyes are a void black. When he works he wears a all white jacket and pants, and he does not wear his protective armor. Most Ashigaru see this as stupid and suicidal, but Raijin states that his fighting style needs ease of movement and that his armor only slows him down. Personality Raijin is a snake. A mortal snake, but still a snake as well. He likes to watch people, and learn their patters. He rarely talks, and when he does it is usually to get some information. He is fascinated with hollows and tries to study them at any chance he can get. He also has a habit of stealing information and books he finds to be interesting. Raijin is often called a snake because he is cold blooded and poisonous. Raijin can hang out with you every day and go thought several challenges in life side by side with you, and he will still betray you in a heartbeat if it fits his goals. Loyalty is not something that sits well in his mind. As long as you two walk the same path you are fine, but the moment you block his path he will eliminate you without hesitation. Like the poison of a snake he will plant seeds inside of friend groups to break them up, if it furthers his goals. He will literally poison you if you get in his way. Raijin may be a snake, and will betray you on the drop of a hat, but he is a moral person. Well , the better way to say it is that he follows a moral code. As long as his code is not broken he can care less. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities High Strength Great Endurance High Durability High Speed Great Flexibility High Spiritual Pressure Skills High Hakudo User Master Hakudo Master Reiatsu Control Master of Ninjutsu Master of Ninpo Master Alchemist Spirit Medium Powers Raijin is a spirit medium, and thus he has developed a strange power. His Power he calls Eternal Body. The Eternal Body is a mystical ability that gives Raijin a eternal body. This means that he can not die from old age, but he can still be killed. This Eternal Body has given Raijin resistances to poisons, immunity to diseases, and the ability to grow physically stronger without the need to nurish his muscles. This allows Raijin to continue to grow over the long years, and not worry about losing strength. Potion, Tunics, and Poisons White Poison- It is a Poison that infects one with a massive amount of Shinigaimi energy. Drinking it can amplify the powers of a Shinigami, or a Plus spirit. For a human it is poison, and will cause the body to reject the soul. If a hollow drinks it it will cause the hollow to explode. Due to Raijin's Eternal Body he can take high doses of this poison without causing his soul to reject his body. This allows him to poison his blood with the white Poison. if a hollow bits him after he drinks this poison the hollow will injest the poison and then explode. Black Poison - black Poison is a poison infected with a massive amount of Hollow Energy. Drinking it amplifies hollow powers or negative spirits. For a humn it is poison and will cause the soul to blacken. This will cause the users own soul toe become a hollow and burst from the inside of their body blowing it apart. For a Shinigami it will cause them to explode from the hollow energy. It will also poison quency. Raijin can drink this the same what he does white poison, but Shinimagi usually don't bite their victims. Instead he poisons his knife with it and stabs them with ti causing them to explode. It is also super effective against quency. It has the opposite effect on Full Bringers however and it simply makes their powers stronger. Grey Potion - Grey Potion is a potion that can give the user temporary quency powers. Once the potion is drunk the user begsns to draw spiritual particles toward themselves and begin to heal their spiritual form as if they were a quency building a object. The potion however is poisonous to none quency humans. If drunk it will change them into a lesser quency and palace them under the command of Buckbeard or any other quency with the power over others of their ilk. It will also make them spiritually aware. Raijin's Eternal Body allows him to resist this effect, and thus he can drink it without being effected. The Grey Poiton is also a cure to the Black and White Poison for Hollows or Shinigami if applied in time. Cat Eye Potion - A powerful potion that causes one to undergo a violent and potent mutation. Once consumed the potion twist the cells in the eyes causing them to warp and change. Its effects are so potent that the eyes smoke as the old cells are violently changed. The eyes change from normal to that of a feline nature. If the user is not blinded they will have the eyes of a spiritual cat. They can see for miles, see in the dark, and take in information faster than normal eyes. However this potion is a mutagen and when applied to normal people it will outright kill them. If they somehow live their body will reject their eyes and they will go blind. If a shinigami or a hollow takes it there is a chance the same will happen to them. However they can receive the eyes of the cat, but it is permanent. Raijin and his eternal body can take the mutagen. In a hour or so his eyes will shift back to normal. However that does not stop the extreme pain from taking the mixture. Dragon Acid - A powerful tonic that once makes skin contact causes the skin to bloat like a balloon and then explode into more Dragon Acid. It will continue this over and over again till there is no more living spiritual matter left, or the poison has been neutralized. Raijin's eternal body gives him a resistance to the stuff. Note the word resistance and not immunity. When first splashed he will go thought the same result as everyone else. However his boil won't produce more Dragon Acid and as a result it stops after the first horrific explosion. Bleach Potion - A potion that combines both Negative, Positive, and Quency Energy to create a potion that can purge all three energies from ones soul and body. This allows the user to remove effects from any of the three sources from their body and soul. However the shock of the potion usually outright kills whoever drinks it. However Raijin's Eternal Body gives him a Resistance to the effect. Drinking the potion turns his skin white as snow and knocks him our for at least twenty four hours. Fairy Mixture - A potion that can increase the potency of ones Spiritual Pressure temporary. However the potion only last one hour. After that ones spiritual pressure drops at a drastic level for a hour. The effect would normally kill any other spiritual being, but Raijin's Eternal Body gives him a resistance. As a result he will live, but will be weaken for a hour equal to his boost. Gillion Mixture - A Tunic that is sealed inside of a air tight bottle. Once it comes in contact with spiritual particles it explodes like a Cero. Cloud Giant Stength - A powerful potion that can raise ones strength to the immense Level. However the potion is poisonous to humans. If consumed it will cause their heart and muscles to expand till they pop like a balloon. Hollows and Shinigami can handle it. So can Raijin thanks to his Eternal Body. However the potion effects only last for a hour. After that the users muscle return to less than normal. They weaken by at least two ranks. If their original power is less than that they will die. Raijin is resistant and as a result he is only weaken by a single rank. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Sixth Division Category:Human